heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Baba
Baba (also known in different points of history as Sorceress Ambergaze, Maeb, Brahne, Songbird and Barbariccia Dellamore) is an ageless witch who is wise and powerful but also ruthless beyond measure. She bends the world to her will, making her hut walk on giant chicken legs and summoning demons from the beyond. She has even made the spirits of day, night and dawn her loyal servants, among others. History Baba has had influence in many historical events throughout the ages. Eventually she grew painstakingly indifferent about the goings-on in the world, she retired to Kalakita Bog near Salmanda. Many came to ask for her aid, but her prices were steep - too steep for most to pay. Her indifference was changed when she came upon a boy named Bluto Ziegfried. He told her about his hometown of Eubric, which reminded Baba that she had lived there a thousand years ago, back when it was still part of the Moon Elven kingdom of Mercution. She had been known as Sorceress Ambergaze of Babeleth back then, and had served as an advisor to King Haeresias. Draining Bluto of his youth, Baba took the name of Barbariccia Dellamore, and travelled to Eubric with Bluto and one of her servants, Mr. Gaunt. There she gained fame as a songstress while making a pact with Ulric Wolfkin, the leader of the Wolfgang. At Eubric's 400th Foundation Day Ball, Baba hypnotized the crowd formed by the high and mighty of the city into turning against each other violently, while also slipping in a message about salvation brought by the Wolfheaded Messiah. The Veterans of Heroica saw the threat that Baba posed to the future of Eubric, and sent a group of heroes to the Tower of Babel to uncover the secrets of her past. However, with some stick and some carrot, Baba and the Wolfgang made the heroes turn their coats and forsake their mission by destroying the Tower along with all knowledge of Baba's true identity. However, Baba made the mistake of releasing Bluto as part of the reward for the heroes, for the boy knew more about her than she realized. Bluto discovered that Baba was actually a mindflayer, an ancient monster living in the subterranean Fenario. Mindflayers are capable of draining powers from others with their tentacles, but the Fenarians hunted them down to the brink of extinction. Baba survived, though, and fled to Babeleth where she spent time as a servant in the Tower of Babel before running away once again, this time carrying three copies of the Pandemonicon, a spellbook that teaches how to control demons. After absorbing the powers of a shapeshifter, Baba was able to mingle with other races without causing panic. The mindflayer then travelled the world for over a millennia, making her mark in history by being involved in events of Mercution and Azzurat, among others, before finally settling to Kalakita Bog. During her travels, she fought and enslaved the avian spirit Garuda, and gained an apprentice from the Dastanian town of Solomon, giving the orphan boy the same name as his hometown. While Garuda stuck to her side throughout the centuries in many forms, the apprentice quickly abandoned her as soon as he could. This made Baba resentful of children, which she took out on Bluto during his captivity. After the truth about her identity was revealed, the Veterans sent another group of heroes to Spesialia to seek the means to destroy a mindflayer. It would have been possible with a Psycrown created by the Fenarian sorcerers, but the party of heroes was betrayed by one of their own, Monk Pretzel, controlled by a parasite that Baba had installed on him. However, Baba's actions had made Ulric regret the pact he had made. He managed to get the Psy Crown into his hands and used it to oust Baba away from Eubric. The mindflayer witch swore to return one day, when they least expected it. She eventually resurfaced in Goetia, where her apprentice Solomon had opened a rift to the Void, summoning hordes of demons upon the world. Baba tried to save Solomon from the heroes of Heroica who had come to stop him, but she had to fight them as well. It was then that the plot weaved by the Veterans of Heroica was put into fruition: the Psycrown was transported from Fenario and used to get past her mind-reading skills. The hero Hybros used it, and the nigh-immortal mindflayer died that day, after having escaped her destiny for thousands of years. Battle Statistics Quest#148 The Immortal Mindflayer *'*Immune to burned, poisoned, bleeding, petrified, doomed and sudden death* *Perfect Dodge* *Drain* *Lucky*' *Type: Ancient *Level: 150 *Health: 9999/9999 *Special I: Ambergaze – Causes stunned, blinded and sealed -effects to all opponents *Special II: Eatress – Depletes the target’s health and ether to 1. *Special III: Maeb – Makes all allies encouraged. *Special IV: Brahne – Causes doomed-effect to all opponents. *Special V: Songbird – Restores up to 1000 health to all allies. *Special VI: Baba – Causes minimized -effects to all opponents. *Special VII: Barbariccia – Causes enamored, confused and hexed -effects to all opponents. *Drops: ??? (The Title of The Mindflayer Slayer ) *Note: Specials are used in order. The Immortal Mindflayer can sense every move that the heroes make and dodge them, including items used against it. A Psycrown is needed to be equipped to surpass the Perfect Dodge. The Immortal Mindflayer’s attacks transfer the damage done as health. Appearances *Quest#14: The Family Recipe *Quest#53: Chaos in Eubric (Interlude) *Quest#66: WANTED! Steerpike the Poisoner *Quest#100: To the Tower of Babel *Quest#105: Eternal Reaper (Interlude) *Quest#119: The Blackgull Inquisition *Quest#135: Kill Baba *Quest#148: Once Upon a Time in Goetia Category:NPCs Category:Enemies